Dragon Sword
by Tempest Saukro
Summary: The jewel has been completed. But, they require some help to make their wish. There is another miko that can travel back and forth like Kagome. How will advice be given to the group? Why will there be a group with a uniform? KagXKouga, KagXInu, SangoXMir
1. Prologue: Dragon Sword's Keeper

_**Prologue: Dragon Sword's Keeper**_

TEMPEST SAUKRO: Hello all! Welcome to my story!

INUYASHA: If, it is your story then why are we in it? Why is there a bunch of no good Armed Force personals in it?

HARM: NO GOOD! I will show you no good…

TEMPEST SAKURO: … On with the story…

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Inu-Yasha or JAG. I do own my own characters so please ask me prior to using them. **_

A male approached dressed in white pants that were crisp and a well kept white dress shirt. He smiled lightly knowing that he was supposed to get another meeting with the Admiral, today. He had his brown hair shining although it was kept very short as an order from the Navy. He was tall and lean able to walk tall and proud. He was mean in the court room though right now he knew it was in his best interest to be nice to the girl who had just joined their team.

_She doesn't speak much of her family. As far as, I know she is only with one family member the air force pilot. If, I need to protect her duty in the United States Navy the lack of knowledge doesn't help me. Still, I get this sense that it is _far_ more then just her duty that I need to worry of with this girl. She has been here a month and she seems quite intelligent as a lawyer. _

He had approached the water jug in the office. There, he had seen another woman approach him. She was wearing her dress white uniform and had looked clean cut in it. She took care of her uniform just like she was instructed to do. She had short brown hair down to her shirt line where it was mandatorily to cut off or wear it in a bun.

"Hello Harm." She smiled as she lightly spoke. She was making the same impression that he had. They would be working again. "Did you read your memo of what the meeting was about? Or, are you lost at thought for another reason?"

"Ah, come on Mac. You know me, I just got here as quick as I could." Harm smiled his smirk like impression.

"Well, you better read up on your memo and then continue to process through books of the legendary sword." She walked to her office.

"Yeah? And, why should I do that?" He continued to walk with her holding his water and sipping lightly.

"Since the meeting about it starts in five minutes and twenty-two seconds." She winked.

"Scary, how you can do that!" Harm said. It was often, that Mac could read the time according to the second and then tells her fellow co-workers. It was a strange aspect for the Navy to see.

"Hey, just read up quickly for the both of us."

"Yeah, well where would you be?"

"I will be trying to per say the new Petty Officer that we are on her side. I also need to send my apology for her father." She noticed his shocked face. "Read up on your memo and you will understand..."

_Apologizes? Sword? Will Mac ever tell me?_ He walked to his office and loaded his computer to his memo. Luckily, the Navy computers loaded fast. He sighed as he entered the password. _Why should I learn of any sword? They seem to only get used for special parades. Though, in the olden times they were used to fight. Swords also were thought to be the family inheritance for the Chinese and Japanese. Japanese also thought that they had special powers though that is just none sense._

A girl approximately the age of seventeen was sitting at a wooden desk. She had long black hair that had reached her mid-back. She had chocolate brown eyes. She smiled happily due to her life had just recently changed for the better.

Kagome read into her Asian folklore at school. _I said a wish…though it did disappear it just came back…I did put it on the statue though it didn't come in with her. However, when it did come into her – she mouthed 'Dragon Sword'. Didn't I see a sword in the statue the first time…now that I think of it I didn't?_

Kagome was thinking of how her life changed ever since the group had defeated Naraku. Naraku was a half a spider demon that had made their lives a living hell. Kagome's group was finally happy though for some strange reason when they had finally thought that they made peace and were fine. Another journey had started. It was the journey of the 'Dragon Sword'. They had already had all the rest of the jewel. The jewel was a special thing that would make the world peaceful though made a lot of fighting happening.

* * *

Kagome looked up for the 'Dragon Sword' in her library at her new high school. She would eventually head back to an olden time to be with her 'family'. Her family consented of: an arrogant hanyou (half demon) named Inuyasha, a playful little fox-demon named Shippou, a demon slayer named Sango, Sango's pet demon cat named Kirara, Sango's perverted monk fiancée named Miroku. Her family was depending on her to get the knowledge she required. Then, pack up with all their supplies and head back to their 'home' which was 500 years ago.

She picked up a book that had explained the jewel and the connection to the sword. She read the book's contains out loud as she took notes in her binder.

"A fair maiden had died fighting thousands of demons."

_Hey, that must be the leader of Sango's village they are taking about…_ Kagome thought as she continued to read.

"She had put her heart into her jewel."

Kagome touched the jewel. _Jewel? Check! _

"Though, her abilities of a slayer was cast upon her sword with her friend the Euwgin Dragon to protect it."

_Her abilities of a slayer…does that mean her miko rei powers?_

"The Euwgin Dragon was her closet friend and she had felt like it was her second pet."

_Second pet…so then the cat was her first pet. Come to think of it, Kirara looks a lot like the first pet…_

"The Euwgin Dragon holds the power of her abilities to allow the next priest, however it does expect a demon, to awaken and claim the prize. They must be strong enough to handle the Euwgin dragon and to do this they need to have a pure heart."

_A pure heart? What will happen to the impure of heart? How can you tell when someone has a impure of heart? _

"The moment that the impure of heart touch the sword they die. The pure of heart goes through many pains though still comes out acting innocent and loving people in the long end…"

Kagome looked at the time. _Inuyasha should be coming soon to take me back…I will just take the book out. _She went to the librarian and got it checked out. _Though, there is one thing for sure…we need whoever the pure of heart wielder is… _

* * *

The meeting was held in the Admiral's office. They had decided to sit around the chair. The admiral had ordered someone to come in later with the sword wearing gloves. The Admiral was tall and had white hair that went with his white dress uniform.

There was the new Petty Officer Second Class coming into the door. She smiled weakly thinking that would get fired or worse told to take some time off of work since her father and sisters died. They wouldn't understand her not paying her respects. Though, what respects could she give… the last time she had seen them they had betrayed her. Her long hair was kept into a sharp bun. She had ironed out all her dress whites this morning.

She stepped into the officer. Admiral Albert Jethro 'A.J." Chegwidden pointed to a chair. She went ahead and sat down at the chair as she was instructed. She put her hands on her knees. She was trying to remember to breath like her boyfriend reminded her to do when approached to attend a big meeting. Harm had sat beside the Admiral on a couch. Mac had sat on another chair beside the afraid Petty Officer.

"It is going to be fine, Petty Officer Hanson." Mac whispered. Mac held her hand for a little and squeezed sensing her nerves.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am." She said lightly.

"How do you like working here, Petty Officer Second Class Victoria Hanson?" The admiral had stretched out and looked at her.

"Sir, I love working here, sir." She said as strong as she could as she looked with her eyes front.

"I heard you didn't take a break after your family died, Hanson…" Harm seemed to try to get her to drag on.

"Sir, yes sir. Sir, permission to speak freely, sir?" Hanson said loudly and firmly.

"I am all for hearing it, Hanson." Harm smiled lightly trying to calm down this shaking officer.

"Sir, in all due respect, fuck them they may have been my family by blood. Though, my family from my heart is not them. My family is my boyfriend, his family, my mom and my adopted father." She said lightly.

"Heh, well, it looks like we all have secrets in our closet." A.J. smirked lightly at her.

"Sir, yes sir." She looked at them lightly. "Sir, I have had a bad past…I am just happy I do not fit in the kitchen sink cupboard anymore." She laughed lightly.

A.J. looked her up and down almost to be slightly judging her. He would be impressed if this girl had what it takes to wield the sword. The only information that they had about her was something it seemed to be made up, which was the fact she was indeed a miko. Though, if they could get her to handle the sword; maybe, just maybe their world would be in peace. They had sense that there was going to be a fight with the Japanese ever since Harm had been trapped, yet again. They were going to need someone to protect their country. If, it was her – then after the mission they would owe her their very lives. She was their only hope.

A.J. looked towards Mac as if to say 'Now, ooze her as a female into doing it.' The very risk that she touches it could very much kill her in front of their eyes.

"Hey there, Victoria." Mac smiled as she said.

"Ma'am , hello ma'am." She smiled lightly getting confused.

"Just for a couple of moments you can call me Mac."

"Thank you, Mac."

"Victoria, I am about to ask you something important that maybe cause your death though, it would save your country."

"Mac, I signed my life away when I signed to go into the military."

"Victoria, have you ever heard of the 'Dragon Sword'."

"Eh, no…why?"

"Well your family stole it, many years ago from a statue."

Victoria suddenly laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Your family steals things?"

"My family steals too much things."

"The dragon sword is a long sword that if a powerful demon or miko will wield it then it sends out a dragon during each attack to kill thousands. It is said, that the controllers of this swords family will go through hell though to the everyday other peoples eyes will look powerful. Unlike any other swords this particular sword chooses sometimes who can wield it; if, a weaker person touches the sword they instantly will get killed. The dragon will feel the weakness or the impure of heart and will come out of the sword and eat the demon, half-demon or human. The rumours around the sword states that the dragoon sword can also hear what their master is thinking and feeling as long as they are near the sword enough as well as that the dragon in the sword longs for a friendship from their master. The rumour of the friendship comes from the many masters who had stated that they had seen the dragon in their sleep talk with them. "

"Uh huh… let me guess, you want to see if I can wield it?"

"Would you try?"

"You did so much research, why not?"

"Thanks…"

"Though, one condition: when I die…talk to my parents and boyfriend. My boyfriend is: Staff Sergeant Kevin Gisen. He is a fighter pilot for the American air force. He has a hard time talking to females; so, you may want a male to do that. Tell him 'I guess it is best we never married; though, I love him with all my heart.' As for my parents, tell them: 'I am sorry I never married their 'son'. I always wanted to.'"

"I promise I will." The admiral said as he got up and told the male to bring in the sword.

The male was a larger male with a chubby side. He was wearing his black and white semi-dress uniform. He was form the Navy. He had to wear his gloves in order to hold onto the sword.

"Thank you, Bud." The Admiral said as he took the sword wearing gloves himself and put it down on top of the table.

"Sir, I did some research and the reason they all died was touching that sword." Bud said as he stayed.

The sword was in black cloth. Victoria unfolded the cloth. She stared at it for a while. It was a long sword approximately half of Victoria's 5'5" height. She picked it up still in its shield. It was light. It looked old fashioned. The top of the sword had wings spread out to hold onto the sword. There was a tiny silver yet clear diamond in the middle of it where the wings go. The head part of looked like it had its mouth opened and showed fangs. It had two large ears.

Victoria's eyes went back to the diamond, where she noticed a similar dragon looked at her. It was so small she wonder if anyone else had noticed it. It had its long tail wrapped around itself unlike the actual sword. It also had four legs and a large stomach.

'_Hello, my name is Victoria. What is yours?'_ Victoria said using telepathy to talk to the dragon inside the diamond.

'_My name is Euwgin the Dragon.'_ It moved to stand up. It bowed its head.

'_Oh, that is an interesting name.'_

'_Yeah…you know not a lot of people notice me when they look at the sword…'_

'_Yeah, well that is cause your inside a diamond.'_

'_It is the area to protect the sword's heart…'_

'_The sword it was created from someone's energy wasn't it?'_

'_Yeah, how did a soldier like yourself know…'_

'_To tell you the truth, I am not like other soldiers. I am more a miko; though, I have only taught myself. I can make energy flow into things I want.'_

'_Eh, wow…your kind of like my original master.'_

'_Your original master is she dead?'_

'_Yeah…'_

'_Oh, that is comforting.'_

"Hanson, please hurry and see if you're the wielder."

"Sir, yes sir."

'_Do you mind if I open you?'_

'_That makes the thing sound like a surgery…'_

'_Yeah, though…do you mind my Admiral is getting annoyed?'_

'_You're either really impure or pure to see me… I wouldn't mind killing a really impure person. Sure, go ahead.'_

'_That is another thing comforting.'_

She tried to make sure that the demon could see. Then, she realized that the fangs were actually calling for her to put her finger tips there. Her hand just naturally took it's place to hold it. She didn't understand what was happening until a beam of light came from the sheaf as she slowly yanked it out, gently.

She felt the need to spin it around. Without thinking, her commands came into her head. "From the north, I call upon the strength. From the east, I call upon the speed. From the south, I call upon balance. From the West, I call upon grace. All come to bind me with my dragon, Euwgin come out baby!"

There was some light and then the sword had released the shiny dragon from the diamond. "So, you are my new Master… the wielder of the 'Dragon Sword'." The dragon licked her face. "Now, who do you want me to kill…" It got into its fighting stance.

* * *

*A/N: Thanks for reading the prologue at least hopefully you will continue to read on. Mondays I will create another chapter each time. So, this time your get three since today feels more like a Sunday. *

TEMPEST SAUKRO: Please read and review..

MAC: Is that some kind of notes here?

TEMPEST SAUKRO: No, the story…

SHIPPO: Why are you called Tempest Saukro?

TEMPEST SAUKRO: eh, that I will tell you tomorrow….


	2. Here comes Victoria

Tempest Saurko: Everyone. I am sorry that I had not posted in a while. Those of you who are my loyal fans – just that haven't posted. I am deeply sorry. I know most of the great writers out there warn or make notes. I am not one of them! Please, take this as my note.

Shippou: Hey! You told us that we would all get to know why you were called 'Tempest Saurko'.

TempestSaukro: Yeah, it means evil storm. I protect the ones I love. I am quite but deadly.

Inuyasha: Feh.

TempestSaurko: So, it seems that I have this want to kill off one of my characters – so there looks like death will be soon in this story. I know I keep forcasting someone's death but I want the characters to grow on people. You know get the whole feeling of the story before you lose one.

Inuyasha: Bitch!

TempestSaurko: Why thank you.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of these characters. I do own my own so please ask to use them before you do.

* * *

_**Here comes Victoria **___

She looked at the Dragon. "I am sorry. I don't want you to kill anyone here. I trust these people with my life; otherwise, I wouldn't have sworn away my life to their country. You see, I just wanted to see if I can wield you – which I can.." She smiled gently at the Dragon.

"Oh, I see. Being trapped for thousands of years and never getting to kill anyone – does not have is perks. I wanted to burn something." The dragon glared at the Admiral which had called his master to wield the sword.

"Well, very well, please – if you don't mind, I need you to come back into this whole dragon sword. Prepares, we can find a use for you." She laughed lightly. "I mean, after all, this is the military well, more or less, the navy."

"I only can be used for one person – you. So, they must treat you well, as for sending me back. You have already done the ritual to come into the place of my master. Next time, all you have to do is send the sword into the sky. I will be instantly sent into the clouds then point to the target. And, you and I will combine to attack the demons! As for right now, you already know how to turn me into the sheaf. My master, I shall do you bidding." The dragon bowed low in front of everyone to Victoria. After saying the dragon will do the bidding he kissed her hand.

Victoria took the sword and twisted to have the dragon back into the diamond. She then put it into the sword's sheaf. She smiled. She sat back down. "Sir, am I dismissed, sir?"

The admiral looked impressed upon Victoria. He went to his desk and picked up the phone to his secretary. "No one is to come in for any reason. This is a matter that only these four people will know. And, get me Staff Sergeant Kevin Gisen as soon as possible – in fact, think of he should have been here yesterday. This meeting cannot be proceeded with out him." The admiral looked at Harm, Mac, Bud and Victoria.

"In all due respect, sir, is my boyfriend in trouble?" Victoria looked at the admiral worried.

"No, if he does follow my secretary to get him and take him to the office." The Admiral looked happily on Victoria. The rest of the time it took to get the Staff Sergeant they spent it calming Victoria and making sure she knew how impressed they were.

* * *

Victoria's boyfriend was Staff Sergeant Kevin Gisen. He was approximately a little bit smaller than Victoria. He had black short hair almost that made it look bull but in actually it just had the same hair cut that most Armed Froces wore. He had large muscles and looked like he could snap anyone he wanted in half. He had brown sharp eyes that made it look like he didn't take shit from anyone – which he didn't. He had his uniform clean and pressed but was wearing combats.

He was commanding a group of sixteen men. He was close to each one of these men. He honoured each one of their respects. But, he pushed them like they were pieces of dirt – they had still not fulfilled their training. He knew most of them couldn't or wouldn't make it. They were after all reserves. But, they had a regular force personal training this for some strange reason.

Staff Sergeant was getting his men to do some training process. He looked happily onto his men. He had started to feel at home with training them. He would take other missions to make the Air force happy – but this finally was what he felt he was best at.

The doors slammed open. There was a guy in green combats. He had his black hair cut to one inch. He looked like he was simply made of muscle. He impressed even Kevin with his muscle. He went straight up to Kevin. It wasn't until he noticed then it was a Master Sergeant. Kevin muttered 'Fuck' under his breath.

Kevin had decided that since he was a Master Sergeant he would also walk a little ways to make sure his men did not hear the conversation. It seemed pretty important with the males walk and the glare he was receiving. He either had his men to be in an uproar or he had himself in trouble. It wasn't common that during training of the Airman would the Master come over. Gisen had pretty much been left alone to deal with them himself.

"Hello, I was just getting the men to do the errors." Kevin looked strong and determined not to back down. In his thoughts were just that he was screwed.

"Staff Sergeant Gisen, you have orders to report to the JAG office within thirty minutes. Any time longer than will get you sent to the stockade for being AWOL!" He looked at the guy who was completely shocked.

Kevin had no idea what to do as soon has he been told. He knew exactly where the JAG office was since he had dropped off his girlfriend there every now and then. He knew the distance was approximately forty-five minutes just as a drive. Then, he also had to deal with his men.

"What about my men?" He waved his hand over.

"It is so much important that you are there. I will personally take over training until the men have a new Staff Sergeant – or the old one has come back." The master had left to go to the men.

Kevin partially ran outside. He had nearly knocked over a couple of women and men while he was running. His heart was pounding in his chest. He would have usually stepped over to grab a bite to eat before going to his girlfriends work but this was a matter he didn't even know if he had the time to actually drive there. Planes! Planes were better to go over there. He muttered all the curses he could possibly think of.

He tried to think hard what might have happened to Victoria_. He had loved her with all his heart. But, it wasn't enough to marry her. Had he beat her today? He never even when he knew he was being a complete asshole had touched her. No! He hurt her emotionally hardly being there for his work but not anything else. _

_Shit! _He nearly missed his turn for the highway. He drove onto the high way. Rain started to fall. _Just, my fucking luck – stupid rain, stupid car, stupid rules of the road. Baby, I am coming hold on! Career I am holding on. _He thought hard.

* * *

Inuyasha had looked over at Kagome. "You ready to go?" He looked at her as he grabbed her yellow bag. He had on red kimono shirt that been done up on the left side. A pair of kimono large pants so you couldn't see his exact way his legs were. His feet were bare. He had cute little dog pointed ears that sat upon his long silver haired head. He had golden eyes. And a sword that was attached to him called the Tetesiga _**(A/N: if anyone wants to tell me how to spell this – I would be very grateful. )**_

"Yeah, oh by the way, Inuyasha, I found out why we can't use the Shikon jewel." Kagome said as she opened a shine's door that lead to a wooden well.

"Oh, so that is why you were gone for so long. Well, at least you are doing something useful for a change over in your time!" He went down five steps and was about to climb into a well that would lead him to go to another side back to the federal era.

"Inuyasha, I don't like your tone! Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha had a beaded necklace with a couple of teeth on it. It was a magical necklace that as soon as Kagome said sit would make him fall onto the ground and would normally cause him a great deal of pain.

He fell down the well. Inuyasha got into a purple light and onto the ground on the other side. This side was looking the outside and it was caused from demons, hanyou which was half demons and half humans, and humans lived. It was back in the olden times. Inuyasha had his face barried deep in the dirt of the old well.

Kagome climbed over top of the wooden well. She jumped lightly through the purple. She saw Inuyasha with his face barried deep in dirty. She just humped.

She got up from the well using some vines that had attached themselves. She slowly climbed up them. She wondered just what type of woman was required to wield such a majestic sword…

* * *

He finally made it within five minutes to spare. He looked at the secretary. "Hi, I am Staff Sergeant Gisen."

The secretary was wearing her red hair in down since it had just touched came down almost to touch her uniform. She was wearing a green skirt and green shirt. Her badge showing she was a private had been shined.

The secretary just looked over him. "You're running late. The Admiral wants to see you. It is – " She started to say.

"I know where fucking is. Sorry, private. I am just running like a bat out of hell here." He ran up the stairs to the six floor. He thought that the elevator would take too long. He ran straight into the office without even looking at the secretary.

"Sir… I … am…. here… sir…"He said almost out of breath.

"Thirty seconds to spare. Grab a seat." Mac pointed beside Victoria.

"Hey love." Victoria smiled at her boyfriend. He touched her hand just to make sure that he knew she was indeed alive and safe.

"I know we don't normally ask men in your rank to deal with officers missions. But, Staff Sergeant, desperate times call for desperate measures. All, you need to be concerned about is at 1400, you will be expected to report here, again. You have two hours to prepare enough clothing, food, and care products for Petty Officer Victoria and yourself. If, you are any moment later, after your month long mission – you will report here to go to the stockade. You are to be a soldier and protect these four officers during a mission that is kept highly secretive. Only, these four will know the full details. Your main concern is the well-being of Petty Officer Victoria Hanson." The admiral laid out all the things that the Staff Sergeant required to know.

He didn't know that this would get a great alliance between the Japanese and the Americans. He didn't get to know how many his girlfriends powers were going to save the whole world. He didn't get to know that there were demons that could come and go as they pleased into his world. No, that was strictly kept between the officers. His only job was to make sure that due to his training he kept the officers safe. He didn't get to know that he would be living again in a war-filled place like Afghanistan. He didn't get to know that the only ability to get there and back was to keep his girlfriend alive and well rested.

Victoria was given orders to report to a healing waterfall. It was suppose to ox her into her abilities of a miko. She was to listen to the smoothly waves and get in completely into peace between everything she was and is.

Mac, Harm, and Bud were simply to get packed and then come and see the Admiral for all the things they would need for the mission: four horses, water bottles, rations packs for all the people, weapons that in the olden times could be carried, pistols as well as lots of ammo. They were indeed getting ready to battle some heavy monsters that go bump in the night.

* * *

It had taken some time that Inuyasha had carried Kagome back to Sango, Miroku and Shippou. Kagome didn't mind riding on the back of Inuyasha. She sat down beside everyone in their small little group. Kagome slid off the back of Inuyasha. It wasn't that hard since she seemed to do it for the tenth million time. They approached one random hut and the small makings of two others beside them.

The three new hunts were for: one hut was for Kagome and Shippou, another hunt was strickly for Inuyasha – he thought that would change as soon as Kagome learned he loved her and she told him that she loved him back, and the last hut was for Miroku and Sango to make a family. But, since one was already made they had all just lived there. Miroku and Sango knew the first hut was theirs since they had made their own. It just annoyed them that the others weren't finished creating their yet.

Sango had brown hair that was tied up in the back. She had a green large skirt. A white shirt with pink dots for a kimono shirt. She decided to wear a black and pink demon exterminator uniform underneath. She carried a boom-a-range on her back. The boom-a-range was very heavy for anyone else to carry but it seemed like a piece of cake for her to carry since she had gone through a lot of training. She also wore a sword. She had socks and salads.

Miroku was a male that had short hair but had it in his hair in a ponytail. He wore black kimono but he had a monks robes on top. He had used to have a wind tunnel as his best defence but after Naraku was killed it vanished. Now, he carried walking staff that was made for a monk. His greatest weapon was his monk's powers. He had a lot of scrolls as well he was thinking of purchasing himself either a bow and arrows or a sword and going to train with them.

Shippou was Kagome's adopted son. He was a full fox demon. He wore a blue shirt, brown pants, and an orange vest. He had a huge orange tail. He was just now learning how to transform without his tail being there.

Everyone had started to work together on Kagome's and Shippou's hut. During the creation, Kagome started to talk to the group about the jewel and the wish. She had explained that after lunch was made she would go onto lengthier details of something that was holding them all back at the other hut about why it didn't want to work.

Kagome grabbed five ramen noodle packages for lunch and had made her way back to Sango's and Miroku's hunt for lunch. She started with heating the water over the fireplace that the couple owned. While Kagome and the rest of the group had waited for lunch they had all decided to go do random stuff. Kagome had decided to wait for the lunch and read. Sango had gotten the cleaning done. Miroku had started to work on the future childrens' bed that he hopped to make with Sango. Shippou played with his toys. Inuyasha watched Kagome.

Kagome learned who was most likely to have a pure heart it was a miko who had not yet fallen for a demon. She then instead of thinking of Inuyasha thought of Kouga's winds the way he made her feels when he called her his woman. She wasn't too sure because of Kouga if she would be able to be such miko.

She also found out and looked at maps. The sword had been berried only to come out thousands of years later from the Hanson clan. They were only one miko that was born from that clan after a princess was born. It was a girl named Victoria Hanson. It went on and on to talk about Victoria Hanson and how the princess was so similar. The book was made after Victoria was three; Victoria was twenty-seven now.

Kagome knew that Victoria would soon be meeting with them. The problem still remained if it was Inuyasha's want of becoming a full demon. It scared her when he became a full demon.

"So, what did you learn." Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared at Kagome. He saw her reading and had started to strike up a conversation after lunch.

"We are half way there." Kagome touched the jewel. "The other side is in the Western Lands." She said through a shrug.

"Great! We have to get Sesshoumaru help." Inuyasha glared at the wall.

"I don't think, so. Inuyasha there are lands past his lands. They are way over – and would take at least five days with the ships we have now. I only have a modern map, but I will show you." She pointed out where they were. "Modern times call this Japan." She moved her finger over the other lands. "Modern calls this America. It was robbed, and placed there."

"So, what are we looking for in those lands anyways, wench." Inuyasha muttered loudly.

"My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me, not wench you think after how much we have been through you would actually know my name. We are looking for what is called.." she put her fingers as quotes "dragon sword" she did the quote thing again. "Anyways, it looks like it was created to be only wielded by three people so far. It was believed to have fallen from the sky at the sight of the purest miko. The same miko that was from Sango's village."

"I heard of a story from my village, it was the fact that the lady had two pets. But, the people that had looked at her said she only had one. It was called her 'first pet' it was a cat shape that helped her in battles and common day living. There was a 'second pet' which had been a part of a sword. Most people thought that the sword that is attached to her is the second part. We could just go and take it. But, there are other stories that say that this is not the case and the second was stolen from her the day that she went off to war – it was from the human King back there who had wanted to keep himself and the princess safe." Sango sad. She pet her two-tail white demon cat named Kirara.

"That is the case!" Kagome smiled at Sango for the little bit of help. "The second pet was trapped in what was called a 'Dragon Sword'. Only when the 'Dragon Sword' who grauds over the jewel's power while the person makes a wish can make the jewel work."

"Feh. Peace of cake. Take the sword, take the power it is simple." Inuyasha looked at Kagome who shook her head. "Right?"

"Inuyasha, remember when I was born with the jewel." Kagome smiled. "And you saved me from the centerpead."

"Well, yeah."

"Well, it is only that way with the sword. Expect, the sword is past down generation to generation. I believe that I sense another miko coming from my time to cross over to the other time."

"So, all we have to do is get her to give us the sword."

"Not so fast, Inuyasha!"

"Feh."

"I also believe that the only way of saving her life – the miko who guards the power is by putting the sword to the statute, killing her when she touches them together, or she gets killed and it gets sent to another 'pure of heart' miko."

"So, Kagome, do you mean if Inuyasha makes a wish – and you were to have the sword. You would die?" Miroku asked.

"I believe I would die, yes. I don't even know if I am capable to touch that as well."

"I see." Miroku looked at Inuyasha and got up and walked outside.

'_Oh, Kami, please protect the other miko. I pray that you guild her to us safely and without anyone else who requires her – since she might die if Inuyasha gets his way.'_ Kagome prayed.

* * *

Victoria was just about to mount the horse. She looked at the Admiral. "Everyone must touch me to be guided to where it is. Also, I must have a photo of where I want to be so at least I know where I am heading otherwise I might be completely lost."

The Admiral smiled. "Yes, very well, I hope you all have a safe journey. Remember the key factor is you cannot be sent home until the mission is completed." He raised one finger. "Second thing, you will all be trapped back there if Victoria does not take you back. She is the only way of going back." He raised the second finger. "Third thing, If you don't have enough supplies go shopping." He passed them all their pay checks for the next month though this time it was the same amount they were use to only in the federal era golden coins to purchase.

The staff sergeant glared at his girlfriend. She was always paid way more then him. In fact, he could be brought three times over. He often felt that he was not worthy of dating her. She was rich beyond belief to him. He hated when some women were paid more. But, he knew that it was worth having her as a girlfriend since her work for that pay check.

Did that mean he didn't think of her as a paper-pusher? Nope. She was a paper-pusher since she was an officer. It didn't matter to him. All officers were paper-pushers to the non-commissioned members. He had worked his ass off for a little bit of money. What did she have to do? She worked doing mostly office things. She had amazing brains but it wasn't hard work she did. It was just the matter of life and death for others. She fought cases that matter the most to her.

Victoria smiled at the group. She crossed her legs into a little prayer was started. Her hands were placed together almost like how the priests do it. She started to grow a pink color around her hands. She focused until it had grew all around her chest area. She got out of what seemed to be the prayer state only for a quick second.

"This is it! You want to come, touch someone and have them touch me. Or, just touch me yourself." She stated. It was all the warning they got. Mac had touched her arm. Harm touched Mac. Bud touched her horses head. Kevin touched her breasts.

She went back into prayer. She was completely surrendered by the light. She completely focused until each thing that touched her had been engulfed into the light. Everyone knows was lifted onto the air.

'Oh, God, hear my prayer, send me to the federal area just like this photo shows.' She kept muttering into her head. 'Oh, God, please keep me and my friends safe.'

They landed onto the woods that were just where their office had been. The light came off of them. They were about to cheer and praised Victoria but…

There was a group that approached them. "Who the fuck are you guys? Speak now, or I will kill you!"

* * *

Tempest Saukro: So it is up to you my loyal fans. Who just do you want killed off. Who do you want to enter next time? Any suggestions. I will respond next time.

Kouga: When can I come in?

TempestSaukro: The fans will decide; next time or the following chapter.

Sesshy: And me?

TS: Same!


End file.
